The Lasting Secret
by Anne Holly
Summary: Girls aren't the only ones that keep diaries these days. A love diary was founded under the name of Ronald Weasley. Details inside...
1. Default Chapter

Call me Ron. My full name is Ronald Arthur Christopher Weasley, but is much too long to be used in normal day conversations. My parents rarely use that name when addressing me, only when they are angry at me for teasing Ginny. I grew up in a tight family. I have five brothers, a sister, a mother and a father. As much as I love them, I find them rather annoying from times to times. Everybody is in everybody's' business, which made it very difficult to keep secrets away from them. My first secret was discovered by Charlie, my second oldest brother. I had pushed a girl off a swing and made her cry. Charlie just happen to walk past the crime scene and regarded everything. My second secret didn't last a day. I was caught cheating on a spelling test; I did not want mother to know, so I kept quiet. Ginny, my youngest sister, went through my bag and found the test paper. I had a terrible telling off from mother that night. But this secret will be kept a secret until I decide it be discovered. It hasn't been discovered yet for six years already. It resembles a plant. A little seed a first, with time, it bloomed into a gigantic flower. This massive flower could be used to describe my love for her. Yes, the secret is related to love. I feel my ears burn, but I have to admit it. Love and relationships have been in my mind for six long years. It was a little crush, at first. I called her names and teased her a lot. The first time we meet was on the Hogwarts Express. She came into Harry and my compartment looking for a toad. My heart gave a little thud. She was so proud and confident, everything that I wanted to be. She made me want to be better than her. When she and I were placed in partners for our charms lesson; I was delighted. Of course, I had to act although I hated it. Once again, she beaten me, made me feel and look like a fool. Why wasn't I as smart as her? Bloody hell! My crush turned to like during the second year of school. I liked having her around me, telling me things about interesting creatures and potions. She made my world upside down. When she was petrified, I felt terrible. There was a hole in my heart. I didn't know what it was, but the feelings remained until she awoke again. She ran to me shouting "You solved it". She beamed at me for the first time and I felt proud. Third year, we started to fight about things. I found this very interesting because I didn't want to fight with her. I wanted to tell her how much she means to me, but I was too introverted to admit it. But she made me know exactly how talented she was. I fell heads over heals for her in my fourth year. But when Krum, the famous arse Quidditch player, came into the scene; I though I had no chance. He was everything I wanted to be. I hated that night of the Yule Ball; she was in his arms. He was closer to her physically, than I have even been. My eyes turned green, the green eyed monster that haunted her. The more jealousy I felt, the more I fell. That night after the stupid ball, I knew something was different. The fire in the fireplace died and left a dead glow. She remained a very friendly friend, but that touch of love was gone. Her eye no longer sparked at the sound of my voice. I should have known. That fire hinted something that was very important. The glow between she and me have burned down. It's up to me to relight it and give it oxygen. Throughout the fifth year; I tried to warm her up. She was a little uneasy at first with my warming up, but she got use to them. You must wonder what my warming up was. I'll tell you. I became her sister. Weird eh? I was actually more a servant. I did everything. I combed her hair every day and realised how soft it was. I picked her clothes and realised how petite she was. I bought her accessories and realised how much she loved them. The thing I liked the most that I bought for her was the perfume. I could tell she liked it. Whenever she was around me, the aroma of my gift always followed. The more around her, the more beautiful I though she was. That's when I realised I fell in love with her. All these years, the feeling was love. Love was such a hard to identify item. I hate love, but that isn't true cause I don't. I love to love. I am not sure, but I felt some of the sparkle in her eye return, but it could have been a misread. The seeds of love grow so quickly that I didn't stop to think whether it would get to a point where it stopped. What if it did stop? What would I do? That question haunted me for many nights. This summer flew by so quickly. The last day before we head for Hogwarts; she's staying with us. She lays in Ginny's room; I suppose... The bedside lamp flickered. I must be imagining things again. Bloody hell...that isn't an illusion. A dark shadow stands at the doorway of my room. I will quickly turn off my light and pretend to have fallen asleep. Hopefully, it isn't a spider ghost...


	2. Chapter 2

"Ron." Hermione said in a soft quiet voice. She was so gentle that it made Ron feel sleeply. The ghost conclusion vanished.

"What is it?" Ron asked curiosy looking up at Hermione, whom was sitting on the side of his bed still stroking his forehead.

Ron felt heaven desending down apon him. Hermione was sitting with him. They were only an inch or two away. Her hand was one his head. This was the best. They were connected.

"I want to talk to you." Hermione said blushing.

"What do you want to talk about?" Ron said as his mind went blank. He tried to catch Hernione's eyes, but they were looking away from him.

"It's nothing really." Hermione said in a squeky voice, "We just havn't been alone for a long time and I wanted to be updated with the things you think."

Ron sat up and sighed.

"Everything is wonderful." He said in a false happy voice.

"Are you sure?" Hermione asked detecting the false tone.

"Of course." Ron said hastly, "I have my best friend's care and loyaty. What else could I ask for?"

Hermione bit her lip and looked Ron in the eyes.

"You seem so certain." She said.

"I guess I am not a very greedy guy." Ron said lightly.

"But I am." She said with disapointment in her voice.

Ron wanted to react by saying somthing very clever, but he didn't have anything clever to say. He didn't quite understand the meaning.

"You want money?" Ron asked as he mentally kicked himself for saying something that stupid.

Hermione looked a bit confused at first, but recovered quickly.

"I mean in school." She said with a scratchy voice.

The table lamp was turned off and the night grew darker. Hermione's face could not be made out, only shadows were visible.

"Hemione?" Ron asked looking for her in the dark.

"Yes?" She said in an unsteady voice.

Ron reached out his hand and felt Hermione's face. He place his hand along her jaw line.

"You are the most thoughful friend in this world." Ron said trying to puck up his courage to tell her his secret.

Hermione nodded and kept quiet

"Sometimes I believe your more than just a friend." Ron began, he knew he could do it.

He reached over and turned on the table lamp with his other hand. The light blinded him for a second and the blurry image of reality came to his eyes. Hermione had silent tears running down her cheeks.

"What's wrong?" Ron asked with concern lifting his other hand to her other cheek.

Hermione shook her head.

"I don't want to see you cry." Ron said, "I don't want to see you cry ever again, you understand!"

Hermione nodded.

That moment, Ron relised how pretty Hermione actually was. She looked like a stray puppy looking for her owner. Her tears rolled down her rosy cheek and landed on the collar of her night gown. Even with red eyes, Hermione was still the most beautifullest person he had ever meet. That feeling inside of him burned like hell. He couldn't fight the temptation anymore. Ron leaned over and kissed the tear that began too roll down her cheek. The tear tasted salty and sweet all at the same time. Hermione smelled of strawberries and kiwi.

"I am more than just your friend." Hermione spoke, Ron looked up at her hoping she understood what he meant when he said that, "because I am your best friend...forever more."

She was still crying, but she did not look lost anymore. Ron's hands slipped back on to the bed and the lights went out. The light went out almost like his heart. Hermione had turned it off and left him in the dark....

more? if u want, mates....but I want 5 reviews.... 


	3. Chapter 3

Once more, the light turned off for she and me. I wouldn't give up that easily. I am strong and will fight to the end. What was the end? The end of my life? The end of her life? (God forbbid) What was the end? Or was it the end of our relationship? When you get married to some other man and leave me behind to face this world all alone. What do people mean when love conqures all? Love isn't the conqurer, I am the conqurer trying to conqure love. Love isn't as easy as it seems. Love is never jelouse according to the bible. I find myself in jelousy everytime I think of love. Maybe my love for her isn't deep enough. I believe that my secret will have to stay alittle longer. Hopefully, another year. She looked at me strangy on the train the next day. I wonder what she was thinking of. She took a seat beside me and read to me in a very quiet voice. I was slowly drifted asleep. I woke with a start when she shoke me. I could imagine my life with her like this forever. L-O-V-E....I hate you.

Short and you know it...its a diary, it can't be too long...anyways...Keep reviewing and the update will be fast...I am only asking for 5!

Cheers...


	4. Chapter 4

Jelousy, what is there in jelousy. It's just a seven letter word. This word changed my eyes green. My poor blue eyes. Harry makes funny of them. I don't know if he actually means it or not. This word cause me not to quilify for love. I hate this word.This word visited me everyday since the day school started. That Krum came to our school as the new History teacher. Mr Binns floated away. The way he talks to her makes my brain pop out of my mind. He knows perfectly well that she weren't interested in him, but he still kept flirting. What if she changed her mind? What if she began to believe that Krum was actually good? What if she goes and marries him? No...this couldn't be happening. Ron, you can't think like that. Krum is just a pile of duff. I can't see why he's so good and all. And she knows better than to marry a guy thats rich and famous. Ahh...This is going nowhere. I can't think now.

Four Months later...

Krum had nicely taken her away from me. He looks at her athough he loves her. Most unlikely, because no couldn't possibly love her as much as me. She is my one and only. Krum is a famous sports star, he could have another girl. She taken by me. I can't stand this. She actually told me that he's a great guy. I almost barfed out. She also told me how nice and mature he was. I know I am not nice nor am I mature, but I am trying. I don't annoy her as much. I just talk duff about Krum...theres nothing wrong about that....I think....When ever she talks about him, she seems so proud and happy. I am so tired. I want to quit. I really do. Things aren't going to be right if I keep this up. I know she is very tired and restless of me telling that Krum is an evil moron. I need sometime for myself. Well...krum....I tired of saying bad things about you...I think its time to leave things as it is....

Thanks to those that reviewed my story....Cheers  



	5. Chapter 5

"May I sit down?" Parviti asked looking down on the seat next to Rons' on the couch. The fire crackled merrily in the fireplace. Ron had just slammed his book shut looking hopless. He sighed and nodded.

Harry was sitting across the room reading the Quibber. He seemed to be very interested in an article and kept his head down.

The fire flickered for a second and another body entered the room.

"Krum?" Ron said in an angry and shocked voice.

"I came to talk." He said sourly as he sat down on the other side of Ron.

"You can't enter our common room like this!" Ron said in outrange, "Your not Griffindor."

"I am a teacher." Krum said with a grin.

"Oh yeah." Ron said, "but..."

"Okay, back to what I came here for." Krum interputed, "I want to talk to you about Hermione."

"What about her?" Ron said raising his voice, "She is none of your business."

"She certainly is." Krum said.

"Why so?" Ron challenged, "Is there somthing going on that I don't know about?"

"Alot." Krum said with a twisted smile, and seemed to be quite enjoying Ron's suffering.

"What is it?" Ron asked turning very red. He hand was clutched into a fist, ready to stike Krum.

"Just wanted to know what Hermione likes the most." Krum said trying hard to use the proper english words, "I need to get her a present for Christmas."

Ron felt a thump in his throat. It was only October and Krum had already started to prepare for her present. He did love her. Alot more than himself. Krum was offically the most thoughful person on the planet. He felt the thump side down his throat. Ron felt his clutched hand lossen.

"She like perfume." Ron said without any expression on his face, "She really likes perfume."

Krum looked shocked, he had expected an argument when he decided to come. Krum looked at Ron and nodded. He knew Ron changed. He finally smiled and jumped up of the sofa.

"Thanks, mate." Krum said.

Ron jumped up too and walked over to him. He came in close.

"Take good care of my Hermione." Ron whispered.

Krum smiled and kissed Ron squarly on the lips.

"Don't worry." Krum said, joyfully similar to a child recieving an ice cream treat, "She's in good hands."

Krum kissed him again and dashed out of the room.

Ron was completely stunded and looked at Harry for an answer.

"Did the guy that I swore I hated to death just kiss me or what?" Ron asked, shocked.

Parviti, whom was beside him, leaned forward and kissed Ron on the cheek.

"I am proud of you." She said with a big smile and ran out of the room with pink cheeks.

"That was bloody weird." Ron said coming over his second shock, "What happened to this worl..."

Ron did not finish because Harry had came over from his armchair and pecked him too. Ron staggered backwards.

"It's not a big deal." Harry said with a grin and walked off leaving Ron very confused and lonely.

Ron seemed very uncertain for a moment, but he suddenly relised that maybe it was a sign. Maybe God had send him a reaward for finally letting go of his jelousy and differeces to accept someone else into his life triangle. Maybe this could be the start to a new book of revelations.

* * *

Cheers....not finished yet...about three to four more chapters.... 


	6. Chapter 6

I was kissed by three different people that day. I never expect somthing that bizzare to ever happen and to actuallly believe that Harry was in this too. I had givin up her to Krum. She was his girl now. I gave up love, but I still feel it around me. I can't see it or touch it because it travels at the speed of light. When I think back, I am quite glad that I got kissed by those three, but it did gross me out. They gave me a feeling although I had done them an great favor. I guess I wouldn't have minded if it was her. If she kissed me exactly like Krum, I would have been so happy. She actually kissed me before. The day of my first game. My ears feel abnormaly hot at the though of this event. It was the best day of my life, eventhough, I swore it was the worst afterwards.

On Chirstmas morning, Krum came to visit again. I stayed as far away from him as possible. She looked at me that morning holding a present wraped in blue. She came to me with her puppy eyes. She looked at me. Her eyes reflected my reflection. My eyes were blue again. She looked although she was waiting for me to speak to her, I couldn't. All I could do was stare into her beautiful eyes and wish they were always there for me to stare at. She bit her bottom lip and lowered her face. That exact moment, Krum shouted her name and stole or special moment together. I knew she was about to tell me something, but she just looked up and smiled foolishly athough this whole idea of standing infront of me was useless. She handed her present to me and wished me a happy christmas. I managed to mumble thank you before she left to greet Krum. Harry, whom was by my side, patted my back. I remember looking down upon her present and crying in my mind. I wish I could go back to that moment and tell her all about my feelings. Maybe we would be together. I unwrapped the present and found a silver picture frame with an photo. A photo which we during the Quidditch Cup. There she was smiling at me in the frame. FOREVER YOURS was engraved at the bottom. I felt a thousand swords stab my heart.


End file.
